This application is a U.S. National Phase of International Patent Application No. PCT/EP2011/063612, filed Aug. 8, 2011, which designates the U.S. and claims priority to German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 039 574.9, filed Aug. 20, 2010, the entire contents of each are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional domestic refrigerators usually have a thermally insulating internal container with an interior space which can be cooled, a refrigeration apparatus for cooling the interior space and a door leaf which is arranged pivotably relative to the internal container for opening and closing the interior space. Normally, an internal lighting system is provided which at least partially illuminates the interior space when the door leaf is open. When the door leaf is closed, the internal lighting system is switched off.